


You were built to be human

by ImaLazyLizard



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Silly, he was built to be human, let my boi be an human, stupid mistakes, zane is a dumbass, zane is a robot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaLazyLizard/pseuds/ImaLazyLizard
Summary: Zane doing stupid human stuff. Cuase he's stupid sometimes, but arn't we all??
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

okokokokok

So I'm gonna post something today, 

and I got a few ideas

but prompts are greatly apricated :D


	2. Where did my pencil go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, homework happened :P

Walking into the room, Nya raised an eyebrow at the scene. Zane was looking disheveled and confused. A pencil stuck behind his ear as he searched desperately for something, while Jay looked like he was desperately trying not to laugh.

“What’s going on?” She asked

“I’ve lost my pencil, I think Jay took it.” Zane spat glaring daggers at the giggling ninja.

“Don’t- don’t tell him. I wanna see how long it takes him.” Jay wheezed. And once Nya relised what was happening she found herself smiling at the ridiculousness of it.

“Tell me! This isn’t funny Jay!” Zane barked, losing his cool, “I’ve been looking for it for five minutes!” Zane scowled as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration, freezing when his fingers touched the pencil. His face was blank as he pulled the pencil out and stared at it. Pure disbelief and shock on his face as he stared at it. Zane went bright blue at the implication and Jay finally broke and started laughing full out. 

Nya glared at Jay as he laughed at Zane’s embarrassment. But it melted when she heard Zane start to chuckle. Still blushing bright blue, but giggling as he covered his face. 

“You two are ridiculous” Nya smirked as the two continued to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucks
> 
> I saw all ur great suggestions, and thank you for the wonderful prompts! I dont have a schedual but I will definetly use them, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Send in a prompt!!
> 
> Zane making a silly mistake
> 
> a weird decision
> 
> anything, cause my boi deserves a little sillyness


End file.
